


of failed potions and muttered curses

by winkinpark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, cannot be seen by the naked eye, is bad at communicating, just a sprinkle of angst, mark an advocate of communication is key, mark is sweet and so is hyuck, microscopic doyu, no exact plot just mahae witchy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkinpark/pseuds/winkinpark
Summary: Of course, they understand watching your boyfriend as a three-year-old toddler isn't that much of a common incident that usually happens in a relationship.But Donghyuck has always been exceptionally troublesome— both as a witch and as a lover.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	of failed potions and muttered curses

**Author's Note:**

> hello its been a while since ive written something and im quite proud of myself for this!! 
> 
> mira if you're reading thanks for letting me scream in ur dms LMAOO now enjoy this food :>

"In what way….. do you think turning a grown man into a toddler, a good fucking idea, Seo!", It was a sight to see, watching the calm and collected (maybe not so collected), Lee Taeyong— the one who has led their coven ever since the new generation of witches have ascertained their possessed power to be this— for the lack of a better word, furious. 

"I've warned you like a thousand times! Stop stirring up potions because you're shit at that!",  _ Ahh… What a really great sight.  _ Seeing someone as tall as the ugly tree doyoung was trying to grow with his newly found incantation, cowering over Taeyong's loud sermon. Taeil can only laugh, loving the sight of his boyfriend pleading Taeyong with guilty eyes and linked fingers. Johnny threw a glance over Taeil, muttering ineffective curses on his boyfriend's way, hoping somehow he'll manage to put a crack on the wineglass he's holding. 

"To be fair, i didn't think it was a good idea but— wait no Tae! Let me explain!", Taeil blew him a kiss, wishing him good luck as he watched Taeyong repeatedly poke Johnny with his specifically designed wand . Johnny yelps, trying his best to counter something while reaching for the door handle, twisting it open. 

There's silence in the room— albeit Taeil's glass wine of cola smashing on the floor, not quite sure if it was the work of Johnny's muttered curses or an act of shock. But surely, the chaos has momentarily stopped, only for an exasperated gasp from their leader to bring them back to the noisy reality their coven has to offer. 

"why you…. why you angry, mister?"

Just then, a pair of soft orbs are looking back at Taeyong and the older swore, he could probably spare Johnny from all the beatings he has left for him with this face of a dilemma he's currently subjected to. Taeyong crouched down, the initial shock hasn't left him at all even with Johnny dismissing Taeil's broken glass. 

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding Seo….", Taeil mumbled, handing a shard of glass towards Johnny, not minding his boyfriend's protests. 

Taeyong, still on an unending eye contact contest with the curious baby looking at him with wide eyes. Soft brown locks, doe eyes, familiar plump lips that were slightly curving downwards, almost as if he's intimidated by the leader's eyes. And if Taeyong isn't so used to the mayhem he has to go through every day, he might have fainted right at this moment. 

Johnny Seo is surely a disaster of a witch, but if there's someone he knows who can make this much of a mistake and turmoil in the coven— there's someone on par with Johnny's. The difference is, the moon didn't only give him the idiocy, but also the ability to exceed it. 

"Lee Donghyuck oh my fucking god!"

"Language!!!"

"Oh shit... Sorry, yong!"

  
  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  


"Now tell me, how did all of these happen? I know, you have contributed a good amount of nonsense here, Seo", Taeyong inquired, a little calmer than he was while glancing at the sleeping boy on Taeil's lap. Well, maybe Donghyuck's toddler cuteness can not give him a pass on the interrogation. He just hopes it's enough for him to dodge a punishment, certainly, no one likes to visit Kun's coven out of their will to be Ten's lab rat with all his recent research. 

"Oh my god, I still can't believe he was cute", Jungwoo cooed, silently hoping Taeil would pass the child to him, but no avail. They were gathered in the living room, tasks and practice duels abandoned for a moment when the leader has cited a problem occurring. Jaehyun took a seat next to Taeil, ignoring the whole discussion in front of him to card his fingers on the boy's brown hair. 

"Of course he was cute, woo. He's always cute", It was not a surprise that Jaehyun is doting, especially to Donghyuck as he has always been the youngest until he wasn't anymore. Maybe it's the relief of not doing the youngest duty or just finding someone to dote, either way, Jungwoo doesn't care about any of that. 

"Whatever, I just wonder how this will turn out! I'm sure this is something Yangyang would like to learn!"

Ahh yes, the other coven's mischievous witch, so asking Kun for help is out of the question now. Maybe, Johnny and Donghyuck's attempt to prank someone with an aging potion wasn't that much of a success as the younger mistakenly drank it. It couldn't be that bad though. An antidote is what they need right now, and of course, an aging potion has a simple solution. Taeyong is confident about that. 

  
  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  


"What the f—ish do you mean there's no antidote?!", it came out as a surprise when Yuta heard Taeyong shout at someone over the phone the moment his foot stepped on to their dirty rag. The house was a whole mess. 

A squealed frightened Doyoung—the newcomer, as he watched Yuta with annoyance. The number of papers scattered in the living room was alarming even for the messy Nakamoto. Doyoung picked up one of the shambles that was right at his foot, only to be faced by an incoherent set of colored lines running randomly on the crumpled paper. 

"Uh, do we have a child here or?...."

Another scream edged Doyoung to the limit of his patience and was about to scream back when a sight surprised him— a child clutching at the hem of Yuta's shirt asking to be carried. 

"This is a fucking nightmare!"

And if a book is soaring its way towards Yuta's head, Doyoung never said anything. Not that he can, the familiar face of the cute child has left him ridiculously speechless. 

"Mind your language, Yuta!" 

  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  


"Who you mister?", Mark isn't sure. Maybe it's the exhaustion creeping in his system or maybe he actually is going mad. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at Mark, curiosity and amusement filling in the air. It's funny, watching Mark's face shift from confusion to horror. Yuta laughed hysterically, enjoying the way Mark fumbled his way while trying to grasp the situation at hand. 

Of course, they understand watching your boyfriend as a three-year-old toddler isn't that much of a common incident that usually happens in a relationship. But Donghyuck has always been exceptionally troublesome— both as a witch and as a lover.

Mark glared at his boyfriend, trying to sink in the thought of another mishap in the coven. But it seems that he went overboard with the glare, the boy's lips quivering in fear and choked sobs alerted Mark and all the members in the house. 

" Wait no! Please don't cry hyuckie its me!", Mark picked the Donghyuck out of panic and Jungwoo stifles a laugh, only to be hushed by Doyoung. 

"Bet Markie's going to lose his mind in an hour", Jungwoo grins at Yuta who grins back, letting his head rest on Doyoung's lap, he retorts, "Wrong, he's already lost his mind, poor kid". 

  
  


The thing is, Mark is not remarkably good at talking to children, scratch that— he isn't very good at conversing with anyone at all. Not that he is bad at it though, but he isn't one to initiate things, even with his relationship with Donghyuck. In any situation, he would have handled it better, being boyfriends with someone as Lee Donghyuck has given him a pass to comprehend the complex witch with ease. But with a failed aging potion, giving Donghyuck the real mentality of a toddler, will not seem to help Mark's 'communication is key' standpoint. 

"What do I do with you?", Mark muttered, letting Donghyuck sit on his stomach while watching the child play with his pink hair. If Donghyuck was here, well if he's in the right mentality, he might have made fun of Mark's atrocious pink head by now. Instead, little Hyuck won't stop giggling, throwing his head back when Mark playfully shook his hair. 

"pinky pinky! like cotton candy!", Mark cracked a smile, so wide as if he can see the edge of his cheeks with his own eyes. Donghyuck, even with his little self never fails to make him feel giddy. 

"Is this your way for us not to talk, hyuck?", Mark grins, ruffling Donghyuck's hair and pinching his puffy cheek? Donghyuck did not understand of course, so Mark continued, "When I said you being cute wouldn't change my mind, I didn't mean you have to go all out". 

Now Mark has something in mind, still, he's not very certain with Donghyuck's reasons this time. The members may think this is another one of Donghyuck's schemes, but he knows it's something with intent. It's always been like that, Donghyuck is too smart for them to comprehend, often appearing as merely trouble. But whenever he does pull something, it's wrapped with a hidden agenda—with purpose. And this time, Mark has an idea, but nothing of sorts can explain Donghyuck and his aging potion case. 

"Markie… what you thinking?", Hyuck tilted his head sideways, brows meeting in confusion and an unintended pout crosses over his face. Mark impedes a laugh, not wanting to scare Donghyuck. He ruffled the boy's hair and playfully tickled the sole of his feet, where he knows Donghyuck is weak. It shouldn't be too different for little Hyuck and Mark has proven it as the boy's laughs echoed throughout Mark and Doyoung's shared room. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  


"Well, it isn't as bad as i thought it would be", Yuta sighed in disappointment, pulling his head away from Mark's door. Doyoung, who walked past Yuta and Johnny pressing their ears at his room door, kicked Yuta, enough to pull a little squeak out of him. 

" Stop making entertainment out of Mark's misery!" Doyoung pulled them by their ears, mumbled struggles and complaints rang through the hallway as Doyoung continued to nag, " Do you want me to assign you to do the task then, Nakamoto? How about you Seo?"

"We're older than you!!!"

Not that their objections mattered anyway, not to Doyoung, nor to Jaehyun and Jungwoo, who collectively drowned the noises by an incantation necessary in their unruly household. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  


Contrary to popular belief, Mark and Donghyuck don't fight that much. Or maybe they do, a few years ago. But that was reasonable, they were young, prideful and reckless. They had a lot of quarrels, often just debates with words, spewing nonsense and thick insults. And then there were rare times that they would brawl for real, using fists instead of powers that haven't appeared yet. And one time they did use it, one time and then no more. 

Regardless, Mark thinks the scariest fight they have is through silence. They were so used to being loud, patience wearing out that Mark isn't so sure how to work his way through silent Donghyuck. It's like brewing a delicate potion with all his might— careful. 

"Hyuck, that's not what i meant… you know i don't want to hurt you", Donghyuck let out a dry cackle, slowly taking Mark's curled fingers away from his hand. 

"You think i'm weak— no Mark, listen", Donghyuck started, keeping his tone low, too silent. Mark again, isn't sure how to handle this, it's so calm, yet he knows the situation is far from that. Donghyuck continues, "That's what you're implying… you think i cant put up a fight?"

Mark sighed, keeping his cold hands to himself. Donghyuck's just standing there, so close to his reach, but he's avoiding Mark's touch, as well as his stare. It's not every day Mark could see the younger so conflicted. Donghyuck's burn of confidence is something everyone commended, but not all of them can see his worn-out self, reluctant in front of Mark today. And then again, Mark blames himself. 

  
  


"It's not that easy! If we're too reckless…. like before—", Mark balled his fist, his cold hands turning warm, trembling. Donghyuck sighed, and Mark knows he's tired. But then there's silence again, and Mark hated every inch of them leaking their way to the rather loud house. 

"Talk to me when you're done seeing me as a child, Mark hyung", Donghyuck muttered, still as silent as he can, like he wants Mark to engraved that on his brain. Donghyuck is still when he's mad, like a ticking bomb ready to burst when Mark isn't so careful. And as hush, he says, "I'm a witch…. im not just a boyfriend you need to protect, Mark" 

  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  


"Are you ready, Seo?", Yuta asked, although it wasn't necessary as they were preparing together. But who is Yuta if he isn't teasing anyone? No that would be pretty suspicious but Johnny only huffed, smoke coming out of his arms as he glared at Yuta. 

"Now, don't rush anything. I don't want to heal two almost dead idiots", Taeil warned both of them, conveying his long do's and don'ts and every practice duel they have. 

Witches are born with special abilities, aside from the affinity they have with the moon where their strength is drawn from. They possess certain powers that they have to nurture, some are more dominant in nature magic— some are more into technical practices, healing and potions. 

And it took Mark back to the days that he just got his power, and Donghyuck, barely having his own. They were fighting yet again, another silly argument that turned into a heavy fight, until a fist hit his face...and again, and again until Mark ended up opening his hand, eyes glaring in anger and a ball of white fire blasting their way to Donghyuck's stunned body. 

"Markie, carry…", Mark who was lost in his thoughts was driven back to reality with a small hand tapping his thigh. Mark smiled, carrying little Donghyuck in his arms. 

"Yuta's going all out, that sadist of a witch", Jaehyun snickers as Taeyong conjured a protective barrier in time when bolts of lightning scattered throughout the forest. Johnny is seconds away from being electrocuted, hissing as he curbed the ground to thrust, giving him an escape. Taeil shook his head, stressed out with the brutal fight going on. 

"Yeah he is, but hyuckie wounded him pretty badly the other day ", Mark tilted his head in confusion, looking at little Donghyuck who was staring at the fight with awe. Jungwoo grins, amazed at Mark's stricken look. "I think hyuckie was mad , I've never seen that much of a rough duel in a while"

  
  


Mark chews his inner cheek, drowning out the existing fight going on. Mark carded his fingers on little Donghyuck's hair, his mind screaming so many thoughts — fear, regret and shame. Not until the boy tapped his face lightly, smiling brightly at him. 

"Markie! Markie! Jaehyunnie said i'm a witch! Strong witch!", And it's like they're back to being children again when Mark and Donghyuck haven't had his powers yet, and even then Donghyuck swore, he'd be one of the strongest witches there are. 

Mark cracked a smile, chest blooming with the same warmth Donghyuck can offer. 

"Put him to bed Mark… I don't know, Johnny told me earlier Hyuck has to sleep early", Taeil authorized, albeit confused with his boyfriend's tactics. Mark snickered, and thought, even then, Donghyuck is secretly a genius. 

  
  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  


Mark woke up feeling too stiff, his body heavy on the bed as if the air on his lungs were dismissed, giving him ragged breathing and a cloudy head. It's like a weight is put above him, crushing him down the soft bed. Only until he opens his eyes he realizes the three-year-old toddler he put to sleep last night has turned back into a full-grown adult breathing softly above him. 

Mark chuckled, trying his best to turn to his side as softly as he could, careful not to wake up Donghyuck. But turns out Mark is still as clumsy as he was, and Donghyuck groaned, wrapping his arms tightly on Mark's waist and burying his head on the base of Mark's neck. 

"I know we fought but…. five minutes", Donghyuck grumbled, and Mark couldn't help but smile and put a kiss on the boy's brown head. He moved his hand, now on the boy's neck, stroking it lightly. 

"Baby, we should probably talk", Mark whispered softly, although the sleepiness still lingers on him, lightly tapping him into unconsciousness. Donghyuck protested, his grip on Mark's waist becoming tighter while surprisingly biting Mark's shoulder, which earned a groan from the older. 

"You're such a shit babysitter Mark… didn't even put on my pajamas", Mark laughed at Donghyuck's complaints, kneading Donghyuck's hair with his fingers. He defended, "We don't have clothes that can fit you!"

Donghyuck cackled, pulling his head back to face Mark. Mark raised his brows, a smile still evident on his face. Donghyuck shook his head and once again buried his face, "You have magic in your blood, you fool"

"Oh…", Mark dumbly speaks, kissing Donghyuck's forehead this time. "What can I say, I'm better at dueling than anything else"

  
  


"Are you now?", Donghyuck challenges, and Mark recalls their fight in his memory and kisses Donghyuck's cheeks. 

It wasn't clear for Mark before, his head clouded with fear and hesitation. But just as he said, it's not about viewing his boyfriend as weak and someone who needs protection. It's a precaution embedded in his head, that he is dangerous. And that he bears destructive power in his hands— not realising at the end of the day, both of them are witches. And Donghyuck, he's so much capable of handling everything Mark has to offer.

It's always like that, Mark and Donghyuck. And then again Donghyuck proves himself as a genius, someone not even the rest of the coven can comprehend. But Mark has had the chance to, and even now, he's still the one who had the luck to know the complex witch that is Lee Donghyuck. 

"You can see for yourself… let's sleep for now", And again, Donghyuck bites his neck lightly laughing at Mark's complaints. 

  
  
  


‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  


A shriek as loud as Ten's weird pets rang throughout the house, alerting Doyoung and his precious time with his plants. He moves swiftly, muttering an incantation and opening his eyes to see himself in their living room. 

"What the fuck Lee Donghyuck!", Yuta screamed in horror, looking at the grown man dragging Mark's sleepy figure. Johnny threw him a book, this time Doyoung froze it still, before it reached Yuta's head again

"How? I thought we didn't have an antidote yet?", Jungwoo asked softly, looking at Taeyong who was rubbing his temple in distress. Johnny laughed, pointing at Donghyuck as the mastermind. 

"It wasn't an accident?" Taeyong asked, looking at the grinning boy and smug Johnny. Taeil sighed, quite regretful with his choice of a man. 

"There's no such thing as an accident, yong", Donghyuck laughed, still carefully dragging his boyfriend down the stairs. 

Doyoung shook his head, tired of the chaos his coven can give. And then sighed as he watched yuta accidentally slam his face on the book Doyoung froze midair. 

"Well… I guess there is such thing as an accident…" 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated :] 
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sfhyuckie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sfhyuckie)


End file.
